Ark 7 Episode 2: A Death In The Family....
'Participants' *Felicity Hart *Wilson Thomason *Sheeva Nightengale *Nicolus "Nick" Chang *James Austin Briggs *Tetsu Ryoji 'Prerogatives....' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fia3HCuZgYI ) Wilson would be hovering high in the air above kasihana city. His jet boots made a silent humming noise has he loomed over head with a permanent scowl through his mask. “Working for the people I tried to break away from….Fucking great. This plan of Hanz’s had better work out.” Wilson would begin slowly descending over District 1, the lesser sought after part of Kasihana. He’d find a nice back street, and insert himself on a small building. Wilson places his two right fingers to his ear and speaks softly. “Where is the girl…you said she was supposed to meet me here.” Hanz’s cold voice rung through Wilson’s ear piece. “She will be there. We sent her the invite, and told her this exact address. Give her time and be patient. Do not contact me again until the mission is complete.” Wilson huffed and started pacing back and forth, with his fist balled up. He hated being underneath someone else’s control again, especially when he was plotting his revenge against the Ryoji family…yet he was promised exactly that if all went according to plan.::Flashback:: Wilson would be tied up sitting in the office of none other than the man of mystery, Mr.Grimm…Mr.Grimm’s gloved hands would be the only thing in the light, as his dark figure sat in the shadows of his office desk. “So you’ve come back eh? I thought my side division of Grimmore assassians would stick together in times of need. Quite disheartening I have to say, I’d hoped for better.” Wilson looked up through a bruised eye. “Fuck you….what do you want.” After spouting his last syllable, a drop of blood emited from his mouth. “Do learn to talk please, your going to stain my Persian rug. You may have vulantarily agreed to work with us again, but this is..insurance. That you do not double cross us this time. You are our brand. After you set out next plan in motion, you will get your revenge and your freedom…IF….all goes as planed.” Wilson shook his head.” Fine…..whats the plan..”::Flashback end:: Wilson would continue to wait for the hired assassian female to show face in this area, on the rooftop she was instructed to be at around this time. Impresssed: Felicity looks over at the strange man looking like he is talking to himself in an orange and black as she is sitting on the side of the roof top watching him. Felicity swinging her legs back and forth over the ledge like a child. She silently giggles to herself. "I think that's him" Felicity mumbles to herself. Felicity stands up as her hair slides off her shoulder, she slowly walks up behind him and smiles. "Excuse me, sir?" Felicity continues her smiling looking up at the tall man. "Either you're talking to yourself right now or you're here to meet me." Felicity tilts her head curiously. "If you're doing neither then I'm in deep shit." Felicity circles the man while checking him for any unusual weapons on him. Wilson would turn around and see quite the figured girl standing before him. He eyed her down for a second, his cowl analyzing her bodily data..he remained silent as he spoke back. “ I am he….My name is Wilson. That is all you need to know for now.” Wilson would turn himself and cross his arms, looking down at her. She was unusually short. And developed. No doubt the steroids in the chicken is the cause for the thickening in the young women indeed. “Even so, lets get down to business. Your orders are simple. There is a woman, who is currently the head of the KPD in District 2 in the giant tower, for the police department. Your mission is thus: The building is to high strung for you to break into, not even I could pull that off. Ryoji looked after it well…The female, Sheeva Nightengale, will be leaving in exactly 30 mintues from now to go to her penthouse. Shadow her, and when she is most vulnerable launch an attack on her. If you can….kill her quickly. If she becomes aware of you she will put up a fight that you may not be ready for.” Wilson would crack his neck from side to side. “You have an hour to kill her or at least incapacitate her. But for both of our sakes, kill her and hang her somewhere public where she will be seen…the goal is to bait out Tetsu Ryoji.” Wilson would hand her a paper with directions to the building and Sheeva’s route to which she travels to head home. “You will need this. Take heed and caution. If you fail I’ll slay you myself.” Wilson would walk over to an air conditioner unit and sit down, and cross his legs, keeping his eye on her at all times. “I’ll be waiting. Go.” 'Mission Start!' Impresssed: Felicity snickers to herself, and faces Wilson. "You got it boss." Felicity takes the paper looks at it and folds up the paper, she places it into her side pocket. Felicity walks over to the ledge of the roof and faces wilson. "Wish me luck" Felicity playfully salutes Wilson and backflips off the ledge, she lands on a fire escape and she jumps over the fire escape ledge. "And she lands the dismount" Felicity jokes, and laughs slightly at her own joke. "I'm too funny." Felicity pulls out the map and quickly glances at it. She folds it up again and places it in her bra for safe keeping. She notices a bus driving by. "Maybe I should catch the bus." Felicity runs over to the bus, she jumps onto the wall and kicks off of it jumping onto the top of the bus. Felicity leans back relaxing on the top of the bus and watching the view. A few minutes later she notices a police car. Felicity stares at the car waiting for it to turn and she jumps off the bus following the police car for a little. Felicity soon notices a large building and the police car turning into it. She smiles up at the building, walking towards the back of the building. Felicity tilts her head confused looking at the building. She notices a woman that looks like security. She thinks for a minute and slowly walks up behind her and takes her neck and snaps her neck. "Instant kills are the best." Felicity giggles and slides off the woman's clothing switching my clothing with hers. Felicity picks up the woman and throws her over her shoulder. Felicity tips her hat, covering her eyes so no one could notice her face. She walks over to a large garbage can and tosses the woman inside of it. Dusting off her hands she walks over to the building. "It's sad there are no cameras back here.. this place doesn't seem too protected." Felicity looks around and enters through the back door. Some security guards greeting her, as Felicity walks by, she tips her hat lower greeting them with a devilish smile. Felicity walks over to a elevator and leans over to push the elevator up button. She waits for the elevator when she notices a man walking toward her to the elevator. "Going up?" The man asks her. Felicity nods. Finally the elevator arrives and she walks into it with the man right behind her. Felicity looks over at the man. "Excuse me sir, I'm new here. I was called to meet with Sheeba Nightengale. Although no one told me which floor she was on." The man kindly replies. "Oh I'll tell you, she's on the 88th floor.. mind if I ask why?" Felicity bites her lip and smiles. "She would like to tell me where I am going to be this month." Felicity replies smoothly, and presses the 88th floor button. The man nods as the elevator reaches his floor. "Well it was nice meeting you uh.." The man ponders. "My name is Nadeen." Felicity waves to him. "Ah goodby--" The elevator cuts him off as she presses the "close doors" button on him mid-smiling. She finally is about to reach the floor and the doors open. Felicity walks out the elevator towards an office, Felicity knocks politely on the door. She hears a woman call out "Come in, it's open!" Felicity opens the door and slowly slides out the knife from her waist band. Noticing a busty woman leaning back on her desk chair getting off the phone. Felicity walks up behind her quietly and places the knife to her neck. "Pleased to meet you." Felicity whispers into her ear. 'Resistence Is Nessecary' ::Sheeva:: Sheeva would be sitting down in her office chair. “Yes Mr.Ryoji, I’ll be sure to give Densuke the gift. Don’t be so uptight Tetsu…” Sheeva would hear a knock on the door, “Come in it’s open!” Sheeva would hang up the phone, but then hear a small voice in her ear. And the moonlight would gleam of the edge of her blade which was pressed to Sheeva’s neck. “Oh….well isn’t this a surprise. I’m assuming security wasn’t as on point as usual. Sadly….this isn’t my first rodeo,” All of a sudden a bright red fist would emerge from the back of the chair, made of chi, and if it connected, the fist would deck the mystery woman right in the chin, knocking her backwards, and across the room. If the fist missed it would at least catch her off guard which would leave enough time for sheeva to stand up and turn around (though she’d do this weather the attempted surprise attack hit or not). Once sheeva would stand up and turn around, she would kick at her office desk, and send it in the direction of the assassin. Her natural peak human strength is enough to bench a ton, kicking a table is nothing special to her. The table would fly at her at a fast pace, and if it hits, it would have enough force to crash into her and send her through the wall. Even if she dodged this, or not, Sheeva would begin a straight forward dash at this girl, rearing her right leg backwards, as once she arrived close enough she would flail her right leg roward, in a forward round house kick like motion, that (hit or miss) would chain into a follow up regular backwards round house kick this time with her left leg. Should either kick hit, they would be aimed at the girls temples, attempting to render her vison slightly and k.o her on the spot. If sheeva’s final attacks missed however or her attacks were countered, she would prepare accordingly. Becky.: Felicity quickly noticed her fast reaction to her attack, Felicity a bit surprised she gets punched and hits the wall. "Oh.. we're gonna play this game?" Felicity ducks under the desk as it hits the wall, Felicity then quickly stands up and immediately she notices she gets kicked in the cheek. "Fiesty girl." Felicity notices Sheeva's attacks quickly and understands her moves bit by bit. She spits out blood and attempts to quickly grab sheeva by the leg before Sheeva tries to attack her, attempting to kick her in the gut and throw her into the wall in one smooth motion. Felicity slides her knives into her hand and holds them out between her fingers attempting to slice Sheeva's neck. Even if Sheeva dodges Felicity's attack, she would try to kick her leg up full force to Sheeva's face and K.O. Sheeva with her heel. ::Sheeva:: her opponents reflexes were actually on point at the moment. She avoided the desk with ease, and even nimbly missed the surprise attack. Sheeva felt her first kick connect, but her second one was intercepted, and grasped onto. “shit!” she exclaimed, as she then took a blow to the gut, which made the air in her lungs, fall short. She let out a loud gasp, but her peak human condition kept her in check, as she flew backwards and was thrown into the wall. “Tch..BITCH!” Sheeva exclaimed as she took note of her opponents next attack. The blades that were aimed for her neck, would be dodged, as sheeva would open her legs in a split like fashion, bending her body forward with such grace. There was indeed a follow up boot kick, but sheeva was already prepared, as she’d then push her legs together, and slider her self under her assailant, simultainously clotheslining her leg that wasn’t in the kicking motion. If this attempted strike connected it would trip the girl up, cuasing her to fall face first into the wall. This would give sheeva more than enough time to recover to her feat, and throw a punch to the back of her assailants head, a right handed haymaker to be precise. With her peak human strength, this blow would not only cuase disorientation and possible blurred vison, but it would knock her being through the wall completely into the office room next door. If the leg counter was unsuccessful however, sheeva would take to her feet, and take a defensive pose, and if her haymaker was somehow dodged, sheeva’s arm would impale itself into the wall, to which she would then slide her arm inside of the walls interior and fling debree and dirt, in which ever direction the girl had dodged in weather it be the left, right, or above sheeva’s position. Impresssed: Felicity smiles big at Sheeva almost like she's enjoying seeing Sheeva respond to her moves, soon Felicity notices that Sheeva quickly recovers and strike for Felicity again. Felicity gets knocked down but quickly Felicity catches herself with one hand against the wall to keep her up from bashing her head into the wall, Felicity turns her head to see a fist come at her face, swiftly Felicity jumps above the punch using her enhanced agility, jumping over Sheeva's head mid-air attempting to grab her hair to flip her over onto her back forcefully. Although as Felicity is mid-air she notices dirt fly into her eyes causing her vision to blurr a little. "GAH, FUCK." Felicity blinking to get rid of the dust and hoping her attack went through, and if it did not a little smirk appears on Felicity's face as Felicity looks up at the shelf full of books, a trophy and Febreze spray, quickly punching the shelf so all the items topple onto Sheeva, however if Sheeva dodges the items Felicity would have enough time to use her Peak Human Combat to attempt a handstand and grab her opponent with her feet, then slams Sheeva to the ground. If the attack doesn't work out Felicity would be ready to defend herself as she already noticed most of Sheeva's attacks. ::Sheeva:: Seeva would smirk as her trip manouveer was successful. However this girls agility was….unreal. She leapt over sheeva’s head and grabed at her hair in a flip like attempt. The throw would’ve been successful if sheeva handn’t throwd debree in her eyes. “Dammit!” Sheeva would spout as the womans flip still made it through, as she was slamed on her back. A roaring pain now shot thorugh her body, and had she not had peak human durability she would probably have passed out by now..Seeva would recover, but then take note of a shelf of items, falling in her direction. They were simple items, and she would simply throw up a boxing guard, with a peep hole to watch her opponent. Sheeva’s last concern were trivial light items that could be tanked by someone of her physical prowess. The only part that was even hurtful was the bronze thropy, which left a stining sensation on sheeva’s head, but not enough o incapacitate her. This would allow her to see the oncoming attempted leg grab, which would be the undoing of her assailent. Once she took her handstand, Sheeva would grab her legs, in an attempt to counter, which in this position it would be difficult too counter regardless of prowess, being in a handstand. With legs in hand (if counter was sucsessful) Sheeva would “hulk out” and toss the young girls body through the wall opposite across the room, with enough force to send her entire being crashing through the wall, into the next office room. Once done sheeva would slowly begin to walk towards the girl weather she choose to get up or not, and she would coat her right arm in a thick layer of chi, cuasing a visible right red hand to encase her forearm completely. This was her chi exoskeleton, a trusted abiliy of hers. Sheeva can coat her entired body in a thin feld of energy but she really prefers to focus it around either her left or her right forearm. This arm has the strength in total to level a house, destroy a car in one clean shot, and even enhances strength to a near superhuman level allowing her to life up 5 SUV's with this one hand she has. After being about 10 feet from where ever the girl landed after this assault, sheeva would speak. “If you’re going to kill someone of high rank, bring you’re a-game, not this ballerina crap your giving me…” She would wait paietenly for the girls next move (unless it was countered, in which case it would be difficult to do from her positioning but anything is possible) Impresssed: Felicity surprised at how the woman caught her mid-handstand and flung her through the wall, Felicity bashes into another office luckily it was empty. Felicity bashes into a pile of boxes in the other office, luckily she braced for the impact beforehand although she still feels as if all the bones in her body has crumbled to pieces. "D-Damn.." Felicity slowly stands up shaking her head, ignoring the unbelievable pain racing through her body, Felicity clenches her fists laughing coming out of a pile of boxes covered in a strange aura. Little did Sheeva know as Sheeva threw Felicity into the wall she started to power up preparing herself to use her Chi. Felicity noticing Sheeva trying to focus on her chi as well, Felicity quickly attempting to stop Sheeva from coating her arm in Chi, she slides out her knives and flings them swiftly through the air aiming between her eyes mostly trying to throw her off, if she dodges the knives Felicity had her back up plan, she finally gathered up all of her strength and glares at Sheeva with a mysterious smile and blood dripping down her cheek. "I'm not sure if I can handle this much power, but I will carry on my orders. Even if it means for me to die." Felicity attempts to grip Sheeva in a choke grab clenching her teeth lifting Sheeva into the air and slamming her against the wall, using her fist she jabs her fiercely in the diaphragm with all the chi she powered up. This punch would most likely be the same as being punched by 1200tons, covered in sharp spikes, basically since she used most of her energy it would be a very fatal move not a lot of people can manage to live through although if somehow Felicity's move failed she was ready and would be able to quickly use the end of her pointy heel and stab Sheeva in her throat with most the energy she had in her at the moment. 'The Last Stand' ::Sheeva:: would be walking towards her, when out of the blue she’d thrown some knives in Sheeva’s direction. Her overconfidence took the better of her , as she simply side steped the knives thrown. Sheeva would look back, only for it to be too late as suddenly she was gripped by the throat, and lifted against the wall. “”KUH!!” Sheeva could see the girls fist brimming with chi, and a bright color at that. There wasn’t much she could do at this point, so she formed an external exoskeleton around her mid section just before impact, however…the skeleton only did so much. The full force of the punch was so heavy, so fierce the skeleton collapsed in on it’self, giving a reduced blow, but even with that the force was powerful enough to cuase a massive gash of blood to leave her gut. Sheeva could feel the agonizing pain not only in her gut, but through out her entire body. She knew the interal rupturing was going to cuase her organs to flood with blood soon enough. She faded in and out of consciousness, but she at least managed to dodge the last heel towards her throat by rolling to her left, and standing up. Stumbling more like it. “…damn you. You’re more skilled than you look…if tetsu knew about this…he’d be furious that I lost to someone like you..” Sheeva would cough up some blood, before raising her fist in the air. The fist would then glow a bright red, that illuminated the room it’self in a red glow. The very pressure of her chi echoed a wind thorugh out the room that sent all objects flying off and around them, it had enough force even to send the girl flying against the wall if she let it (yes this was an attack attempt). “…if I die I’m gonna fuck you over little girl!!” Sheeva would then quickly as she spoke, slam her fist down against the floor. The force of this would collapse the entire floor underneath the both of them, and the shockwave itself would even collapse the floors of the next 8 stories below them. However the moment she did this, she would push off of the wall and dash at the female who’d be falling with her with her fist reared backwards, still having the glowing read fist shaped arua around it. Sheeva was attempting a one hitter quitter with this last attempt. The move was a straight shot beeline maneuver, that could be countered if acted upon, however projectiles would prove useless, as her whole body was brimming with chi and it would only slow her down, not stop her momentum. If this fist met the physical body of the girl, it would propel her small frame out of the building entirely, cuasing her to fall down 99 stories until her body met the ground, with a loud smack, completely killing her, and crushing her own being. Sheeva was on her last legs, and her breath was slowing down. She was dying…even if this hit missed there was no guarantee she’d survive this at all, but her last move was counterable should one act on it correctly. 'The Cold Blade' Impresssed: Felicity kept on smiling as her guts flew out her body, then noticed Sheeva pulling another move and Felicity still holding onto her chi power. "Try me." Felicity's eyes widen noticing the whole building shaking and wobbling she quickly reacts to the floor toppling. "Welp, can't take the elevator." Felicity quickly looks in the corner of her eye and notices Sheeva coming at her as Felicity holds up her fist not moving a muscle waiting for her to get closer to her. "Well then I guess you'll have to say this is quite a.." Finally as Sheeva gets closer Felicity whispers "Surprise." and she unleashes the last of her Chi in her body before Sheeva reaches Felicity, uppercuts Sheeva straight through the ceiling jumping after her through the hole in the ceiling as her last blow Felicity sending every piece of chi energy that was in her shooting into Sheeva's body. Felicity's whole body starts to feel weaker as she pushes herself harder and the blast being so mighty it should bring Sheeva to the roof of the building. Felicity grins walking up to Sheeva's lifeless body. "Now for the grand finale." Felicity grabs her by her hair and drags her to the edge of the building. Felicity pulls out a knife and jabs it through what was left of her chest in the building hanging her from the building securely. Felicity dips her finger into Sheeva's blood and writes out on the building next to her body. "Who's else wants to play?" in big bloody letters. Felicity's body singed with burn marks and deep wounds. She smiles almost feeling like she may collapse any second. Felicity quickly looks down from the ledge and notices everyone from the building gathering around and looking at the body hanging from the building. Felicity realizes this is her time to exit. "Goodbye beautiful." She playfully swings her knife around her finger and slides it into her belt, she jumps down from window to window until she reaches the other side of the building calmly looking around and getting away. 'A Death In The Family' ::Sheeva would fade away in to death….it felt easy…in her last moments…the machine in her heart would begin blinking. It was a defense measure her and tetsu made for each other. Should either of them ever die, a device would send out a becon to all member of the KPD and KPD ranks, to come to that area, which just so happened to be the top of the tower it’self. While the woman made her escape medics and cops swarmed the are, they tried to bring her back but it was no use…she had already drawn her last breath. The men placed her body in a body bag, and two officers: Nick Chang, and James austen Briggs, stood looking at the scene. Nick spoke first. “So….we should probably tell him. Shouldn’t we.” Briggs stood for a moment. “…He knows. He’ll be here…shortly….Lets go to the hospital at least.”::In the lab:: Tetsu stand looking at his watch. The signal had gone off……”…” he knew what it meant. Words..couldn’t contain the emotion he’d felt. He stood there like a statue. Not uttering one word. Just letting it all settle in. He had to keep his composure. No matter what. He had to….he had to. < To Ark 7 Ep 1 To Ark 7 Ep 3 > Category:Ark 7